A kitchen mess
by AdorableSkitty
Summary: What happens if Drew leaves his ,now 4-year-old, daughter Rose alone to make noodles? Find out yourself! Implied Contestshipping


**Me- Hey guys!**

**Drew- You're back already?**

**Me- Yes, I need to write down this One-Shot before I forget it, I have kind of a short-term memory**

**Drew- Kind of? You got this idea yesterday. You should be able to remember something for more than a day**

**Me- *glares at him* Anyway, I hope you like this story, it's kind of short but sweet. It has to do with epilogue of 'red roses don't fade away' but I think you'll be able to understand even though you didn't read the story**

**Kiara- AdorableSkitty doesn't own Pokémon**

**Drew- Sadly *sarcastically***

**Me- *glares at him* Anyways on with t-**

**Drew- Wait where is May?**

**Me- *thinks* _PAYBACK! *says* _Well Drew, May went on a date with that guy, what was his name again? Brendan?**

**Drew- SHE DID WHAT? *jealous* I thought she didn't like him that way**

**Me- HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA that was just a joke, YOU REALLY FELL FOR IT *starts to erupt laughing***

**Drew- That wasn't funny!**

**Me- *still laughing* Yes...it...was *says between laughter***

**May- Hey guys what did I miss?**

**Drew- Nothing**

**Kiara- Well it looks like Rose isn't able to say anything, so I'll just say it. On with the story**

* * *

_**A kitchen mess**_

_~Rose's POV~_

My name is Rose, Rose Hayden.

I'm the daughter of May Hayden, formal Maple and Drew Hayden.

I'm 4 years old, soon to be 5.

I was in my room playing with my favorite doll as I got hungry, so I made my way towards the kitchen.

''Daddy I'm hungry, can you make me some noodles?'' I asked Daddy.

''Sure Rose,'' he said and smiled.

He went into the kitchen and took some noodles, then he put them, along with some water, into a pan and onto the cooker.

Then he turned on the cooker.

Suddenly the phone ringed and Daddy took it.

''Hello?'' Daddy said.

''Really? Now?'' Daddy asked and looked surprised.

Then he hung up.

''Rose, I need to go to the hospital, Mommy is coming back and I have to pick them up,'' Daddy said.

''Mommy is coming back?'' I asked happily.

''But daddy, what about my noodles?'' I asked sadly.

''Look Rose, you just have to turn off the cooker in 5 minutes and I'll make the rest when we're home,'' Daddy said.

''Okay,'' I said and smiled.

So Daddy went out of the house, into his car and drove to the hospital.

I know that, because I watched him from a window.

I waited a while, after what felt like 5 minutes I went to the kitchen to turn off the cooker, but as I went in, the water was spilled al over the cooker.

So I took some kitchen paper to clean it up, but it was pretty hot and I pulled my hand back.

''Ow!'' I cried stepping back from the cooker, as I walked into a stack of dishes, and of course they collapsed onto the floor and shattered into pieces.

I ran over to the trash can, but on my way I tripped over a stool with some food on it, so the food landed on the floor.

As I tried to stand up, somebody entered the house, it were Mommy and Daddy.

''Mommy, Daddy!'' I called them, and they came over to the kitchen.

''Rose, I'm glad to see you again, I want to OH MY ARCEUS WHAT HAPPENED?'' Mommy asked as she entered the kitchen.

''Daddy told me how to make noodles,'' I said innocently.

''Drew, what did you told her?'' Mommy asked Daddy.

''To turn off the cooker after 5 minutes,'' Daddy said.

Mommy sighted.

''May, remember as I said that Rose had the same appetite as you?'' Daddy asked Mommy.

''Yeah, why?'' Mommy asked him.

''Well, apparently she also has the same cooking skills as you,'' Daddy said and Mommy got red in her face.

''Drew!'' Mommy said angrily.

Daddy just laughed.

''Anyway, let's clean up this mess,'' Mommy said.

I was about to walk out of the kitchen as I noticed that Mommy had a blanket in her arms.

''Mommy, what's that?'' I asked her pointing at the blanket.

''That's your little brother Rose,'' she said smiling and my face lit up immediately.

''I got a little brother? That's awesome!'' I exclaimed happily and looked at him.

He was sleeping, so I couldn't see his eyes, but he had green hair, just like Daddy.

Mommy put my little brother into a cradle and then she and Daddy went to the kitchen to clean up the mess I made.

* * *

**Me- So how did you like it?**

**May & Kiara- Short but sweet, I like it!**

**Me- Thanks, I know it's pretty short, I think less than 1000 words but anyway, I got that idea as I wanted my mom to make me noodles, but she had to leave and told me what I should do, then I told her a, in her opinion terrifying story about what might happen if she leaves it to me and so she decided to stay to make them herself**

**Drew- It was unrealistic, who the heck leaves a 4-year-old little girl alone and tell her what she has to do?**

**Me- You apparently, besides who is ten years old, and already has a car?**

**May- Gary!**

**Me- Yeah, I'm jealous!**

**Drew- Who is that Gary-guy?**

**Me- Ash's version of you**

**Drew- What?**

**Me- Ugh, do I have to explain everything? You're a character in Pokémon and don't even watched the series. Anyway, Gary always teases Ash, he is pretty arrogant and has fangirls/cheerleaders. Some people say you're May's version of Gary because Gary appeared in the Anime before you did.**

**Drew- …**

**Kiara- Anyway, thanks for reading and please**

**Everyone- review ~**


End file.
